


Walking Me Across a Fragile Line

by Numfar



Series: The Deep End [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dom Fjord, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink, Sub Caleb Widogast, Verbal Humiliation, Zone of Truth as a Plot Device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numfar/pseuds/Numfar
Summary: Caleb and Fjord are very good at Not Talking About Things.Currently they are Not Talking About how their last mission went a little sideways in a manner that involved public sex, an almost-gangbang, and Caleb accidentally revealing all his most embarrassing kinks to a roomful of unfriendly orcs and Fjord (the guy he was having perfectly normal casual sex with before this whole mess started).Obviously the best way to move forward is to pretend nothing happened and avoid each other like the plague, right? Good thing they're both so very bad at sticking to a plan.





	Walking Me Across a Fragile Line

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of people asking for a sequel to Throw Me in the Deep End where they have to deal with the aftermath of what happened, and that opportunity for angst was too delicious to give up, so here it is! Many thanks to the lovely people on the widofjord discord server for helping me plan this thing out.

Not for the first time in his life, Caleb found himself cursing his past self as he prepared to deal with the consequences of his actions. What had begun as a simple recon mission had turned into Caleb accidentally revealing all his most embarrassing kinks to a room full of enemies and one teammate, giving two blowjobs in front of an audience, getting come all over his face, and masturbating on a dirty floor because all of the aforementioned humiliation had made him more turned on than he’d ever been in his life.

On the plus side, he had gotten to live out a sexual fantasy he’d previously assumed would never exist outside of his head, and the memories would probably be keeping him warm on metaphorical cold nights for the rest of his life. On the minus side were what he mentally labeled the Consequences. One: he was still covered in come; it was sticky and awful. Two: he now had another secret he was keeping from the group, as he could definitely never tell them about this. Two was made much worse knowing that he did not have total control of the secret; Fjord could spill at any point and Caleb wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. And three: his teammate slash friend slash fuckbuddy now knew all of his dirty little secrets, had seen him debased and humiliated and loving every second of it. He figured there was a good chance Fjord would never be able to look him in the eye again, let alone resume their sexual relationship.

 _Oh well,_ he told himself, _no use wallowing in self-pity. Your actions have consequences; now you get to deal with them._

-

The final negotiations with the orcs were a total blur. Caleb was standing by the door, head down, and Fjord’s internal monologue was basically _get this done as fast as possible so you can get back to him_. Thankfully he was pretty good at putting the charm on autopilot, and within a few minutes they were shaking hands and planning another meeting in a few days.

As he was being ushered back out of the little office and into the main tavern, Fjord put a hand on Caleb’s shoulder and let himself look him over. He tried to give off the vibe of “making sure my property is undamaged” rather than “comforting and checking on my friend,” keeping his arm stiff and his face blank. The second part became a little difficult when he realized that Caleb’s the bottom half face was still fucking covered in dried come. No wonder he’d been keeping his head down.

“Have you got someplace I can get him cleaned up before we go back outside?” he asked the orc nearest to him, fighting to keep his tone casual.

“Kitchen’s got water,” said Thruugh, nodding his head to a room by the bar.

“Appreciate it,” said Fjord, guiding Caleb towards the kitchen.

Thankfully, no one seemed to feel the need to follow them, and once they stepped into the small, grimy space which somehow served as a kitchen, they were alone together for the first time since they’d entered the tavern a few hours ago. And what an eventful few hours it had been.

Caleb just stood there, silent and looking at the ground, and Fjord knew they definitely needed to talk but had no idea where to start. He figured Caleb would want a little dignity back before that conversation happened, though, so Fjord went looking for something to clean him up with.

He found a rag and a bucket of water that was probably not _completely_ clean but it seemed like the best they were going to get. He wet the rag and approached Caleb, who still hadn’t moved at all. Fjord realized abruptly that he might not be able to see anything; the windows were not letting in any light so late at night and there didn’t seem to be any candles in the kitchen.

Slowly, hoping not to spook him, Fjord brought a hand to Caleb’s chin. When Caleb didn’t flinch at the touch, Fjord tilted his head up so he could see his face. Caleb looked tired, but otherwise his expression was totally unreadable.

“I’m gonna clean you up, if that’s OK?” he asked, figuring the last thing Caleb would need after everything would be someone touching him without getting his consent first.

“You do not have to... I can do it myself,” said Caleb, and Fjord could barely hear him his voice was so wrecked.

 _Maybe he doesn’t want me touching him right now,_  thought Fjord. _That would be understandable._ He tried to remind himself that it would be ridiculous to be disappointed by that.

Fjord started to hand the rag to Caleb, then stopped. “I, uh, I don’t mind,” he said, because he felt like he needed to say it. “If you prefer to do it yourself that’s fine but. I would like to.” _Gods, I sound like such a jackass,_ he thought, but Caleb was nodding.

“Ja, OK,” said Caleb, “Go ahead.”

Cupping Caleb’s face with one hand, Fjord brought up the rag with the other and began to clean up the mess on his chin. He tried to be as gentle as possible, but it took a little pressure to get the job done. Caleb stayed still the whole time, though his eyes flickered around, looking just about anywhere but at Fjord.

After a few moments, Caleb’s face seemed finally clean, if a little red—Fjord wasn’t sure if that was from the scrubbing or just Caleb blushing. Fjord stepped back and cleared his throat before asking, “You got anywhere else needs cleaning up?”

There was a brief pause, in which Fjord could only assume Caleb was thinking, before he nodded and began to untuck his shirt before lifting up the front. His stomach was more of a mess than his face had been. Fjord experienced a brief moment of confusion, since he was pretty sure neither he nor Krulk could have gotten any of their come that far away from the mouth, before he remembered: Caleb had gotten himself off after they’d finished with him. And _oh boy,_ that was not an image he needed to be thinking about, so of course now he couldn’t think about anything else. Just the visual of Caleb naked on his back on the dirty tavern floor, legs splayed, eyes closed, mouth red and wet with spit and come, fucking his fist desperately—

He was brought out of his thoughts by the feeling of the rag being tugged out of his hand. Caleb was grabbing it from him, looking embarrassed. “I can do it myself,” he rasped, “obviously you don’t need to—”

 _Of course he would be self-conscious about this._ Fjord wanted to smack himself. Instead he pulled the rag back and said, “No, I want to. I do.”

Caleb nodded slightly and stood perfectly still while Fjord began to clean his stomach. It felt good to have a task to focus on; he could forget about the awfulness of everything for a moment and just get this done. Of course, that tranquility was shattered after just a moment when he noticed that Caleb’s hand was shaking where it was still holding his shirt out of the way. Fjord looked up at Caleb’s face and found it totally blank, impassive. No indication that something might be wrong except for the fact that the man’s _hands were shaking like he was fucking terrified._

“You alright, Caleb?” asked Fjord.

“Ja, I’m fine,” said Caleb, and he sounded mostly convincing but he had always been hard to get a read on. “Let me just—” and he cut himself off as he took the rag and quickly used it to clean his hands before tossing it on a nearby counter.

“We should probably… talk about what happened tonight,” said Fjord, but Caleb was already shaking his head before he’d finished the sentence.

“We shouldn’t talk where people might be listening,” he said, “and they’ll be waiting for us out there.” Caleb inclined his head towards the door to the main tavern and then gestured to Fjord as if to say “Let’s go already! I’d be walking out right now if our established roles didn’t require that I follow you.”

So, Fjord led them out of the kitchen and, after exchanging a few forced pleasantries, out of the tavern to begin the walk back to their inn. After a few minutes of walking, he figured they were at a safe enough distance that Caleb wouldn’t object if he broached the subject again.

Unfortunately, he had no idea how to do that politely. Or at all. He hadn’t gotten any more confident at talking about sex under even the best circumstances, and these were the worst. But he knew he couldn’t just wait for Caleb to get things started like he usually did, because obviously Caleb was not inclined to do that for this particular conversation.

After a few minutes of mentally agonizing, he figured he’d just make it up as he went and hope for the best. He started with a “You, uh, sure you’re OK?” and then, already knowing what the answer would be, he added, “Because that was… rough.” Maybe Caleb just needed to know Fjord wouldn’t judge him for being upset.

Caleb turned to look at him, brow creased, before quickly turning away to look straight ahead again. “What do you mean, rough?” he asked. His voice was even and Fjord had no idea what kind of answer he was looking for.

“Well, I mean, that was pretty messed up, right? That whole situation. The way they treated you. The awful stuff that—”

“Yes, I’m aware, I do not need a recap, Fjord,” said Caleb, and now he sounded pissed, _fuck_ , _of course he would be._

“Sorry,” said Fjord, a reflex at Caleb’s tone. Then, after taking a second to think, he decided that wasn’t enough. “I’m… Caleb, I’m sorry about everything in there. I should’ve…” There were a million ways to end that sentence. _I should’ve defended you when they were making fun of you. I should’ve gotten you cleaned up right away so you didn’t have to walk around with dried come on your face. I should have helped you up after, held you; I shouldn’t have just left you alone there on the floor. I should’ve stopped Krulk from being so rough with you. Better yet, I shouldn’t have let him touch you at all._ Caleb cut him off before he could decide what to say out loud.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” said Caleb,  but Fjord was having trouble believing him with how angry he still sounded. “I wanted everything that happened in there. I _asked_ for it, alright? So just… leave it.”

Obviously it was _not_ alright, but Fjord didn’t want to upset Caleb further, so they spent the rest of the walk in silence.

-

Caleb collapsed onto his cot on the floor of the boys’ room. He was the first one here, thankfully. Hopefully he would be asleep by the time Fjord came in; otherwise, he would just pretend he was.

 _This is fine,_ he told himself, _these are just the consequences of your actions. You knew this would happen. Of course Fjord would think that it was messed up, awful. Of course a normal person like him wouldn’t like the things you like._ Caleb sighed and pulled the covers over his head. He was going to miss having sex with Fjord. It had been good.

-

“I just think it would be easiest for me to go in alone this time,” said Fjord, crossing his arms and trying to give his teammates a stern, I-am-in-charge look.

“That’s stupid,” said Jester; apparently his look wasn’t working. “They’re still dangerous, and Caleb’s cover is still solid.”

“They trust me now,” said Fjord. “I really don’t feel like I need backup anymore, and surely Caleb’s talents would be better utilized somewhere else.” Fjord looked over at Caleb, hoping for some assistance, but Caleb was not making eye contact with him.

Jester scrunched her nose up, looking confused and annoyed. “Caleb?” she said, “Do you have something better you need to be doing?”

“Uh,” said Caleb, “No, I don’t think so? I mean, this is really our only focus at the moment, so…” He glanced at Fjord then, looking a bit apologetic.

“Alright, fine” said Fjord, because he could tell he had lost and any continued debate might lead to people questioning his real motives for wanting to leave Caleb behind. “If you don’t mind, Caleb, I guess it’ll be the two of us again.”

 _Maybe this is a blessing,_ Fjord told himself. _Caleb and I need another chance to talk anyway._

-

They didn’t do any talking on the way to the meeting.

Well, to be completely accurate, they didn’t do any talking after the first minute of their walk to the meeting.

“I can just stay outside,” said Caleb as soon as they’d left the inn and earshot of their friends.

“Huh?” said Fjord, who had not anticipated Caleb being the one to start the conversation.

“If we don’t want to risk a… repeat, or escalation of what happened last time, maybe I should just stay outside?” said Caleb.

Fjord nodded, feeling relieved. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” he said. “Avoid anything else bad happening.”

Caleb nodded stiffly, then slowed his gait so that he was walking a few steps behind Fjord. _Message received,_ thought Fjord ruefully, _Conversation over. Got it._

-

Maybe Fjord could have comported himself a little better in his meeting with the orcs. But to be fair, he did wait until he had gotten the info they’d been looking for (a name and address) before he started a fight.

And alight, maybe the fight wasn’t as unavoidable as he made it out to be when he explained himself to the rest of the Nein later that night, but at the time, Krulk making a comment about how it was too bad Fjord’s little plaything wasn’t there for them to have some fun with certainly felt like reason enough to summon the falchion.

And if he’d said “You’d better never lay another finger on what’s mine” as he held the blade to Krulk’s throat, well, he was just playing the part. Even though it felt really good to say.

Because as much as Fjord was realizing he wanted it to be so, Caleb was not his. He’d made that perfectly clear. So when a new room opened up at the inn that night and Caleb jumped at the chance to take it with Nott, he pushed down disappointment. _He doesn’t owe you anything_ , Fjord reminded himself, even though he wanted so badly to ask Caleb to join him in his bed instead.

-

_Arms were wrapping around him from behind, pinning Caleb to the chest of someone much larger than him. “Finally gonna have some fun with you,” said a low voice in his ear, and it was familiar—Ugash, he realized after a moment. The arms around him were green and muscular, obviously orcish, he noted as he looked down at them. He also noticed that he was naked. He couldn’t quite recall when that had happened, or how he had gotten here, but it didn’t really seem to matter. “Been waitin’ a long time for this,” said Ugash, and Caleb felt a hard cock pushing against his back through the orc’s pants and thought “yes, please.”_

_Caleb leaned back, wanting more contact, but suddenly the arms were gone from around him and the feeling of Ugash’s warm body was replaced with cold air. He turned around in confusion and saw Ugash was still there, a few steps away, and standing close by were all the other orcs from the gang who had been there that night playing cards. Had they been there all along? Caleb wasn’t sure, but it felt right for them all to be there._

_“What are you waitin’ for?” said Ugash, looking annoyed. “Get on the bed!” He then stepped forward and grabbed Caleb by the shoulders, spinning him around and giving him a hard shove on his back. Caleb stumbled and fell forward, landing on a ratty mattress on the floor he hadn’t noticed before. He heard laughter behind him._

_“Kind of a shitty whore, makin’ you do all the work,” one of them said. “We’ll have to put him in his place.” Then someone smacked him on the ass, hard, his whole body moving forward with the force of it, and Caleb thought ‘fuck they’re strong’ with a sort of wonder as he let out a gasp at the pain._

_The laughter returned, and he felt hands on his ass again, this time grabbing roughly and spreading it. “Oh, if you thought that hurt, you haven’t seen anything yet,” he heard Ugash say. “We’re gonna fuckin’ destroy you.”_

_Caleb let out a whimper as he thought ‘fuck, I hope so.’_

_Then, suddenly, slick fingers were rubbing against his hole and pushing inside—two of them, he was pretty sure, and he had not appreciated before how much bigger orc fingers were than human-sized ones. It hurt, the stretch too much too soon, but the pain felt good, especially when the fingers began thrusting in and out quickly, just barely brushing against his prostate every few times. Caleb spread his legs a bit further, already hungry for more, any discomfort from the pain taking a backseat to his desire to get fucked as soon as possible._

_Whichever orc it was behind him seemed happy to oblige, as a third finger was added not long after, and Caleb pressed his face into the mattress and_ groaned _at that. Just the three fingers together were thicker than most cocks he’d taken and the thought of what was still to come was frightening and exhilarating at the same time; he could hardly wait._

_But it seemed he was not allowed to simply close his eyes and lose himself in the sensation; only a moment later, he felt a sharp pain in his scalp as someone tugged his head up from the mattress by his hair. Ugash was kneeling on the bed in front of him, his dick now right in Caleb’s face._

_“Come on, now,” said Ugash, guiding Caleb’s mouth to his cock, still holding his hair in a painful grip. “Show us you’re not a lazy whore.” As soon as Caleb opened his mouth, Ugash pushed his cock inside and began fucking his throat with a punishing rhythm._

_His neck was getting horribly strained in his current position on his stomach; he knew hands-and-knees would be much better, but getting there proved difficult. The fingers were still pounding into him from behind with enough force to send his body rocking a bit with each thrust, Ugash’s grip on his head was completely unforgiving. and all of his limbs already felt a bit like jelly, so the first time he tried to lift his body up he lost his balance before he could get his hands in place, and ended up collapsing back onto the mattress instead. He could hear the orcs laughing at his pathetic display, and the two fucking him from both ends did not let up for a second, obviously not wanting to make it easy for him._

_It took him two more tries before he successfully managed to get himself into a stable position on his hands and knees. He was feeling rather proud of himself when the fingers suddenly disappeared from inside him and he felt another painful smack on his ass. The distraction caused him to momentarily gag on Ugash’s cock, which Ugash apparently liked because he then held Caleb’s head in place and made him choke on it if for a few seconds before pulling back out and continuing to fuck his mouth._

_Meanwhile, Caleb heard a familiar voice behind him saying “Alright, I’ve waited long enough for this.”_

_Krulk. Of course that would be who was back there._

_“Your mouth was alright, pretty boy,” he continued,  “but I have a feeling this is where your real talents lie.” And with that, suddenly something very large was pushing its way into his ass. Gods, those fingers had not been enough to prepare him for Krulk’s monster of a cock._

_It felt like he was being split open. Surely he was about to break in half, he thought, but it didn’t happen. Instead, he felt every inch of Krulk’s cock as he pushed in at an agonizingly slow pace. After what felt like ages, Krulk stopped, and Caleb had a moment to marvel at the fact that he apparently had  fit the_ whole thing _inside of him, before Krulk was pulling out quickly and slamming back in. The force of it sent Caleb rocking forward._

_Ugash pulled out of Caleb’s mouth and Caleb thought for a moment that he was being given a mercy, a chance to adjust to the new sensation of being fucked without also having to think about his mouth at the same time, but no. Ugash was stepping aside and another orc—Thruugh, Caleb was pretty sure—was taking his place with a mumbled “my turn,” and then another cock was being shoved past his lips._

_Krulk was now establishing a quick pace, hips snapping forward and back as he pounded into Caleb relentlessly. Thruugh, meanwhile, was taking a lazier approach; he had chosen to simply put his heavy hand on the back of Caleb’s head and then sit still. Each of Krulk’s thrusts sent Caleb’s body forward, pushing Thruug’s cock into his throat briefly before he was rocked back by Krulk pulling back out before doing it again._

_They went on like that for a while, Krulk essentially fucking Caleb from both ends with his cock and Thruugh’s at the same time. Caleb’s was dribbling precome onto his stomach, and he found himself feeling grateful for the dick in his mouth, which acted a bit like a gag and prevented the whole room from hearing the pathetic whimpering sounds he was making the whole time. If he could just get a hand on himself he knew he could come right away, and he itched to do it but he knew the orcs would not be happy if he did._

There were birds chirping outside the window. Wait, that wasn’t right. There weren’t any windows in the room they were fucking him in; it looked like it was underground.

_Krulk gripped Caleb’s thighs hard enough that he would surely be leaving bruises, and his thrusts became quicker, more erratic. Caleb knew what was about to happen and he was ready for it, eager. ‘Come on, fill me up,’ he thought, though he didn’t dare speak._

The chirping happened again, and Caleb cracked an eye open and looked around. He was in his bedroom at the inn, he realized, alone. _A dream_ , he thought, a bit disappointed. But then his eyes started to fall shut again, and he thought, _well, no need to wake up right this second. Maybe I can just…_

_Krulk was fucking him, fast and wild, and then he leaned down, pressing his chest against Caleb’s back and bringing his mouth to Caleb’s neck. He bit down, hard, with an angry-sounding growl, and Caleb felt him spilling inside him._

_Krulk pulled out and gave Caleb’s ass a hard smack before Thruugh lifted Caleb’s head away from his cock and went to take Krulk’s place._

_Thruugh fucked him slow and deep, and with nothing to keep his mouth occupied Caleb found himself letting out a constant stream of whimpers, moans, and incoherent Zemnian that mostly consisted of curse words and “please.”_

_“Gods, you’re fuckin’ hungry for it, aren’t you?” said Thruugh, sounding smug. “You were right, Krulk, we’ve got a real good bitch here.”_

_“Makin’ so much noise, though,” said another one Caleb couldn’t identify. “‘S like it’s never gotten fucked before. All, ‘Ah! Ah! Ah!’ every time you move your dick in it.” He pitched his voice up in an overly-feminine imitation of the sounds Caleb was making, and there was scattered laughter around the room._

_Thruugh started fucking him a little harder. “I mean, I can’t blame him for loving my cock. Real nice of me to give it to him, isn’t that right?” he said, and Caleb couldn’t see his face from his current angle but he got the feeling that last bit was directed at him. He was proved right when, after a moment, Thruugh stopped moving inside him and spanked his ass three times in quick succession. “I asked you a question, boy,” his voice now low and dangerous-sounding, Caleb shuddered. It took him a moment to remember what the question had been._

_“Y-yes,” he said, not surprised to hear how shaky his voice had become, and how raspy after the rough treatment of his throat. “I am grateful. For your cocks. All of you. Thank you for fucking me.” His face was burning but it felt good, even more so when he could hear his audience laughing at him._

_“Good whore,” said Thruugh, and he began to fuck him again._

_Time started to feel like a little off, like the whole scene was on fast-forward—Caleb wasn’t going to question it; this wasn’t real anyway— until Thruugh was coming with a grunt a few moments later._

_He heard Ugash say “fuckin’ finally,” and then felt a hand pressing down on his back, hard. He collapsed onto his stomach on the mattress, and that seemed to be what Ugash wanted based on his grunt of approval. Then there were large hands grabbing Caleb’’s thighs, spreading them as far as they could go before pushing his knees forward a bit to get his ass in the air. Presumably Ugash was rearranging him into his preferred position, which seemed to be “face down, ass up.” The shift caused come to start dripping out of his asshole, and Caleb hadn’t thought he had any shame left at this point, but he could feel his face heating at the thought of the picture he must make right now._

Alone in his bed, half-awake, Caleb slowly reached a hand below his underwear and began to lazily stroke his cock, which was already hard and wet with precome.

_Once Ugash was satisfied with his new placement, Caleb felt the addition of new weight to the mattress as Ugash kneeled above him, bracing his arms next to Caleb’s head. He could feel Ugash’s breath on the back of his neck, and he was reminded once again how small he was compared to these orcs, how they could snap him like a twig if they wanted to—_

_Then Ugash was pushing in and starting into a quick rhythm right away. Caleb couldn’t be sure if he’d even bothered to slick himself up first, since his hole was now so wet it didn’t really matter. The new position was allowing Ugash to get deeper than either of the others had, and Caleb felt like the thrusts were reaching_ everywhere; _he could feel them in is toes._

_His whole body was so sensitized, even the mattress against his face and chest felt amazing. Then Ugash started to thrust harder and suddenly Caleb’s cock was making contact with the mattress too, rubbing against it just a bit each time Ugash pushed in. After it having no contact at all since the start, it was so good Caleb wanted to cry, and with just that little bit of friction he could feel his orgasm building quickly. He tried to fight it for a moment—he was pretty sure the orcs would not be pleased with him for getting himself off—but he didn’t think he could even if he wanted to. Within a few seconds he was crying out and coming all over the mattress and himself._

_Ugash immediately stopped thrusting, his cock buried deep in Caleb’s ass, and grabbed Caleb’s hair at the base of his neck, pulling his head back at a painful angle to look him in the face._

_“Did you just get yourself off humping the mattress like a fucking dog?” he asked, his voice a low growl. He punctuated the question with a sharp thrust. Caleb failed to suppress a whimper as he nodded (it was difficult with his neck in this position, but he was afraid to speak)._

_“You think you deserve to come before all of us do?” Ugash continued. Caleb shook his head but Ugash didn’t seem to care. He released his hold on Caleb’s hair before pulling out of him and standing up in one quick motion, leaving Caleb shuddering at the rush of cold air in his hole._

_“Guess we didn’t teach you right the first time,” said Ugash before his hand came down with a painful_ smack! _on Caleb’s ass. Then he did it again, and again, spanking him over and over for what felt like ages. After ten Caleb was crying from the pain, and after twenty he was squirming and writhing with each new hit on the sensitive, red-hot skin.  By the time they reached thirty he was murmuring curses and pleas under his breath in between the gasps of pain._

_He’d counted 41 strikes when the rapid assault finally stopped. “Learned your lesson?” asked Ugash._

_Caleb nodded vigorously, desperately. “Yes,” he said, “I’m sorry.”_

_Ugash hummed approvingly. “I suppose I shouldn’t hit you any more,” he said, “little thing like you might break.”_

_Caleb continued to nod; he was growing a bit dizzy with it. Then, out of nowhere, Ugash landed three more strikes in quick succession on his sore ass. Caleb groaned, tears streaming down his face as he muttered “please, I’m sorry, bitte, verzeihung” into the mattress. The orcs in the room laughed at his reaction._

_“Sorry,” said Ugash, not sounding sorry at all, “couldn’t help myself. But now that you’re properly apologetic, we can get back to what you’re here for.” Then he was grabbing Caleb’s abused ass with both hands, making Caleb wince in pain. Ugash spread his ass cheeks apart with his hands and spit onto his hole before pushing his dick back inside._

_Ugash didn’t give Caleb any time to adjust to having something so large inside of him again, quickly resuming his severe rhythm from earlier. After a minute or so, another orc came into view and sat down with his legs parted in front of Caleb. “I think it needs something to do with its mouth,” he said before grabbing Caleb’s head and pushing it onto his cock. Not the most elegant demand, but Caleb got with the program and opened his mouth in time, relaxing his throat and letting this new orc do what he wanted with him. What he wanted turned out mainly to be holding Caleb’s head by the hair and moving it up and down on his cock in a quick motion, just breaching his throat each time._

_Everything was overly sensitive after his orgasm and it was all a bit too much at once, but Caleb had no desire to stop. He was happy to get fucked by every orc in the room if they wanted to._

_They did want to. Time got a bit blurred again, and suddenly Ugash was coming inside him, leaving another bite mark on his neck as he did so, and the orc who had been fucking his mouth was moving behind him to push him onto his side and take his turn with his ass. He put two fingers into Caleb’s mouth while he fucked him, thrusting them into his throat in time with his cock’s thrusts in his ass until he came as well. Caleb could feel come dripping down his thighs immediately, and he wondered somewhat deliriously if his hole was too full to hold any more._

_Then there was one more, and this one’s cock wasn’t as long as the others but it was probably the thickest; even after everything Caleb could feel its girth stretching him a bit further. This orc pinched at Caleb’s nipples and scratched at his back while he fucked him. When he came, he left a third bite mark where Caleb’s neck met his shoulder, and pulled out at the last second so that his come splashed on Caleb’s ass._

_Caleb lay there panting for a few moments, and nothing else happened. ‘Was that it?’ he thought as he slowly lifted his head to look around. ‘Was that all of them?’_

Alone in his room, Caleb’s grip on his cock had gotten tighter, his hips now moving quickly as he fucked his fist. He stopped for a moment and whined in frustration. He just needed a little more…

_All the orcs were leaving the room, but another figure emerged from behind them and approached the bed._

_“Fjord,” said Caleb, still a bit out of breath._

_“Hey there,” said Fjord, looking down at him with a grin. “Think you can take one more?”_

_Caleb was exhausted but nodded immediately, spreading his legs a little in invitation._

_Fjord chucked. “Real eager, huh?” he said. “Well, I won’t say no to that.” Then he was picking Caleb up and setting him down on his back in the middle of the bed. Caleb felt a bit silly just lying limp like a ragdoll as Fjord moved him, but his limbs felt like spaghetti, and Fjord didn’t seem to mind._

_“There we go,” said Fjord as he spread Caleb’s thighs apart and then took one leg in each of his hands, lifting them up and leaning down to look at Caleb’s hole._

_Feeling suddenly very exposed, Caleb covered his face with his hands and tried to slow his breathing. Because his eyes were covered, he did not see Fjord lining himself up, and made a surprised noise when Fjord’s cock slowly pushed inside him._

_Fjord stopped when he was balls-deep and just stayed there for a moment. Then, Caleb felt hands on his own, pulling them away from his face. “None of that,” said Fjord, voice and expression stern as he looked him in the eye. Caleb just nodded dumbly._

_Then Fjord began to move. The slide in and out was so easy, and Caleb thought about how loose and slick his hole was by now, and began to worry: ‘What if it feels gross? What if I’m too used?’_

_Then Fjord let out a long groan, a noise Caleb was very familiar with, had worked very hard to elicit many times before, and said “Fuck, you feel so good, Caleb. Gods, I’d forgotten how much I love being inside you.” Caleb flushed a bit but smiled at the praise, resisting the urge to hide his face in his hands again._

_Fjord picked up his pace a bit and leaned forward to whisper in Caleb’s ear, “You think you can get hard again, darlin’? Because I really wanna make you come.” Caleb shuddered at the words and he might have said no a few minutes ago, he was so spent, but he could feel his dick starting to chub up already, as if trying to follow Fjord’s command. So he nodded, and Fjord grinned, big and a little menacing, with lots of teeth._

_“Good,” he said, and he paused for a moment, picked up Caleb’s legs one at a time and put them over his shoulders. He then resumed fucking Caleb with renewed vigor, the new angle letting him get a little deeper and making Caleb feel like he might lose his mind. After a few minutes, Fjord wrapped a hand around Caleb’s cock and began stroking quickly, looking him in the eyes the whole time. “You close?” he asked. Caleb nodded. He was, and he could feel it building, but he wanted something—_

_“Would—er, are you—Ah!” He lost his train of thought for a moment when Fjord hit his prostate just right and Caleb saw stars. When he recovered a few seconds later, Fjord was looking at him with a smug expression. He started again: “Are you going to bite me, like the others did?”_

_There was a brief pause, then Fjord grinned. “You want that, darlin?” he said his voice sweet and slow like honey._

_Caleb nodded. “Yes. Please.” Fjord just looked at him for a few seconds before leaning down and beginning to mouth at Caleb’s neck. After a moment he started sucking, letting his teeth just graze the skin. All the while, his hand was still stroking Caleb’s cock while he fucked into him steadily. Caleb could feel himself getting close, but he didn’t want to go over the edge without—_

_“Bitte,” he whispered, and then Fjord was biting down hard on his neck, and Caleb was coming with a groan._

Caleb bucked his hips up into his fist and came with a choked sound before collapsing back onto the bed. His eyes fell closed for a moment, then snapped open as he abruptly realized what had just happened. The turn his fantasy had taken. What he’d been thinking about when he came.

 _Fuck fuck fuck,_ he thought as he got out of bed and started trying to clean himself up with his dirtied sleep clothes. It was one thing to have sex with a teammate, even to fantasize about kinky sex with said teammate. It was very much another to fantasize about them gazing into your eyes and calling you pet names during said kinky sex, especially when that sexual relationship was over. _This is bad,_ he thought, _I need to snap out of this._

-

It had been four days since the Incident, and Fjord was now certain that Caleb was avoiding him.

To be fair, they had a lot going on; they’d traveled to Ghor Dranas, accidentally allied themselves with the Kryn, and rescued Nott’s husband all in the span of a few hours, and now they were adjusting to life in a city with no sun and figuring out what the hell to do next. So the fact that Caleb had brushed him off twice when Fjord had tried to start conversations with him may have just been down to him feeling stressed and too busy to socialize. But he’d definitely made time for conversations with Nott, Beau, and Yasha; Fjord had seen them. And when they’d been picking their new rooms, Caleb had been quick to claim Yasha as a roommate, even though he’d shared with Fjord much more than her in the past.

Then there was the fact that Caleb wasn’t even _looking_ at him anymore. Even when they exchanged a few words during group meetings, Caleb was always looking over Fjord’s shoulder instead of at his face. And apparently Fjord wasn’t the only one who had noticed.

“What’s going on with you and Caleb?” asked Jester as she plopped down next to him at the bar while he was eating breakfast one day.

“Uh, hello to you too,” said Fjord, “And I don’t know what you mean. Nothing’s going on.”

Jester rolled her eyes. “Oh, come _on_ Fjord, it’s super obvious he’s avoiding you. You guys have been acting all weird since that thing with the orcs. Did you have a fight or something? If you tell me about it maybe I can help!”

She looked so earnest and Fjord felt bad about lying to her, but he would feel worse about betraying Caleb’s trust by telling her the truth.

“No, we didn’t fight,” he said, searching for a lie that wasn’t too far from the truth, “but, uh, I don’t think he’s too impressed with me for starting that fight with the orcs. Probably feels the situation could’ve been resolved differently.”

Jester gave him a look he couldn’t decipher. “Uh-huh,” she said, before picking up her milk and flouncing away. Fjord wasn’t great at reading people, but he was pretty sure she didn’t believe him.

-

When Caleb announced he had been invited to the library and Nott said that he should take someone with him for safety, Fjord jumped at the opportunity.

Caleb didn’t seem entirely pleased but he didn’t object either, so fifteen minutes later, they were meeting the Shadowhand at the front doors of the building.

Fjord hadn’t really liked that guy from the start—he seemed slippery, and if he was really so important why was he acting as tour guide to a little group of outsiders? Of course, Essik was perfectly cordial in his greetings, and the people in the library seemed to part to make way for him as they entered.

Fjord was already disheartened by the total silence on the way here. Caleb had kept his head down and walked quickly, clearly communicating a desire not to talk. Which Fjord respected, even if it made him want to punch a wall.

Obviously he had fucked up. It was a familiar feeling. Sometimes Fjord felt like he lived his life in a perpetual state of _Why the hell did you do that, you fucking idiot?_ He made a pact with a dangerous sea monster he didn’t understand, because why the hell not? He swallowed swords because the creepy voice in his head told him to. He transported himself to another plane and almost got his friends killed by a dragon because he saw something shiny and wanted to touch it. And when the boy he liked dropped to his knees in front of him in a room full of strangers because an intimidating orc told him to, he didn’t say “no, you don’t have to” or “we should stop, this is super fucked up.” He just let it happen, because Caleb’s mouth was so good, because he looked so pretty on his knees, because Fjord wanted to show them that Caleb was _his._

It was stupid and he was stupid and he needed to get over it, but instead he was in this library following Caleb around like a lost puppy because he fucking _missed_ him. He didn’t _want_ to get over it.

At least Caleb was getting something nice; he was looking around at the library in wonder, like a kid in the world’s biggest candy shop. Fjord felt a pang of _something_ deep in his stomach as he watched. He’d never really appreciated how fucking _cute_ Caleb was when he got excited about something; he lit up the whole room.

The Shadowhand seemed to agree, judging by the way he was watching Caleb with a smile on his face. Noticing that made Fjord’s mood sour a bit—who the hell was this guy, anyway? He was supposed to be a professional showing them around, not looking at them like _that._

Fjord crossed his arms and glared, but Essik didn’t seem to notice as he gestured towards the staircase. “What you’re looking for will be upstairs,” he said. “Come with me.” Caleb immediately shifted his attention to Essik and nodded, moving to follow him up. Fjord followed too, glaring the whole time.

Upstairs, the Shadowhand led them to a set of stacks containing texts on arcane theory and told them they were free to look around. Caleb immediately began perusing the books, while Essik watched him; Fjord watched Essik watching Caleb.

 _Caleb is happy,_ Fjord reminded himself, _That’s good. That’s all that matters._ He grabbed a book at random off the shelves and tried to do some reading himself, but he didn’t understand anything it was talking about, so he put it back. Caleb looked up from a thick tome he’d been examining to ask a question about terminology, and the Shadowhand gave an answer that sounded very technical and confusing to Fjord but Caleb was nodding and smiling. Fjord wanted to punch something again. Instead he sat down on the floor and leaned back against a bookcase. Caleb would want to stay a long time, so he figured he might as well get comfortable while he waited.

Some amount of time later—Fjord wasn’t sure how long, he might’ve dozed off a little—he heard Essik call from farther down the aisle, “Caleb, come here!” Fjord watched as Caleb immediately put down the book he had been intensely focused on and got up to walk over to where the Shadowhand was waiting. He watched as Essik showed Caleb a particular book and explained something to him, Caleb nodding along. Caleb reached out to run his fingers along something inside—Fjord couldn’t see what—and the Shadowhand said “Don’t touch that!” Immediately, Caleb pulled his hand back and Fjord could hear him apologizing profusely. Fjord looked away, his fists clenched at his sides.

Something about the interaction rankled. The way the Shadowhand seemed so comfortable ordering Caleb around, and the way Caleb followed the orders so readily, so eagerly. Fjord didn’t like it at all. _Probably because Caleb is so capable and doesn’t deserve to have anyone ordering him around_ , he thought to himself, and that seemed perfectly logical but also didn’t quite sit right. He thought about Caleb kneeling at his feet in the orcs’ tavern, about how pliable and submissive he sometimes got in bed. _Because the only orders he should be following are mine,_ he thought next, and that was less logical but it felt exactly right. _Shit._

Fjord looked up to see Essik putting a hand low on Caleb’s back to guide him towards something, and he saw red. As he was standing up and squaring his shoulders, he knew what he was about to do was stupid but he couldn’t help himself. _Listen to the big sea monster. Touch the shiny thing. Keep the boy all to yourself._

“Hey!” he said, not quite a shout but definitely too loud for the library. “How ‘bout you keep your hands to yourself?”

The Shadowhand turned to face him, giving him a severely unimpressed look. “I’m sorry, is something the matter?” he asked coolly.

“Just you getting a little too touchy-feely over there,” said Fjord. “When the Bright Queen told you to look after us, I’m pretty sure she didn’t mean like _that._ ”

Essik’s eyebrows rose just a fraction. “I apologize if I have offended,” he said, “Perhaps you two should leave for the day if you are upset.”

Caleb looked appalled. “What? No!” he said, giving Fjord a death glare ( _Well, you got him to look at you again,_ said an unhelpful voice in the back of his head). “My companion is being ridiculous, I apologize—”

Essik waved his hand and Caleb quieted immediately, which made Fjord want to growl. “There is no need,” said the Shadowhand magnanimously, “I’m sure it is only a result of the difference between our cultures. Caleb, I would be happy to show you around again another day if you like.”

“I’d like that very much,” said Caleb at the same time Fjord said “He’ll be fine on his own, thanks.” They then took a moment to glare at each other before Caleb rolled his eyes and politely said “Thank you for your understanding” to the Shadowhand before stalking off towards the exit.

-

“Was zur Hölle was that?” sputtered Caleb once the two of them had gotten out of the library.

Fjord looked reasonably chagrined, putting his hands in his pockets and looking at the ground. “Sorry,” he said, “I, uh, lost my temper a little in there.”

“No shit!” said Caleb, throwing his hands in the air. He then became aware that several people on the street were staring-- the strange human man shouting probably quite the spectacle here-- so he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm down. “I just don’t understand,” he said in a much more even tone, “what there was to lose your temper about. Essik was being perfectly nice.”

Fjord scowled at that. “Yeah, he was bein’ a little _too_ nice,” he muttered.

“What does that even mean?” said Caleb, fighting to keep his voice calm. Fjord was not making any sense at all.

Fjord sighed and seemed to be thinking for a few seconds before he said, “He was touching you. It just seemed a little… inappropriate.”

And yes, Caleb recalled Fjord making some comments to that effect inside, but the hand on his back had felt perfectly innocent, and even if it hadn’t been, why would Fjord be bothered by—

_Oh._

Caleb had been working very hard to act like the events in the orcs' tavern had never happened, especially around FJord. He had been operating under the (admittedly somewhat outlandish) hope that if he did this enough, Fjord would just forget about those events, or at least join him in pretending to do so.

But obviously Fjord had not forgotten. _Obviously the new knowledge of what a wanton slut I am has led him to assume that every time a man touches me I am moments away from sucking his cock._

Caleb could feel his face getting red, so he looked at the ground and started walking faster.

They spent the rest of the walk in silence. It was becoming a pattern for them.

-

When they arrived back at the tavern, they found the rest of their party sitting around a big table in the corner, eating a late lunch. Jester excitedly waved them over, and there seemed to be some whispering among the group as they approached, but it stopped before Fjord got close enough to hear anything.

“How did it go?” asked Jester as Caduceus scooped some food off of a platter onto two plates and handed them to them. “We all kinda figured you’d be gone all day but you’re back pretty early!”

Fjord opened his mouth, fully planning to say something vague to brush her off, but instead he said, “My fault, I got us kicked out early because I tried to start a fight with the Shadowhand.” There was a pause in the clatter and side-conversations at the table as Fjord could feel everyone giving him incredulous looks, including Caleb. _Have I been drinking?_ , thought Fjord, unsure of why he’d admitted that. _I had one swig of ale when I sat down, and the ale is different here but surely it can’t be_ that _strong._

“Why’d you do that?” asked Beau, blunt as always.

“He was ordering Caleb around and touching him and it pissed me off,” said Fjord, and then he wanted to smack himself in the face. Why was he telling them that?

“Wait,” said Beau, her expression growing stormy, “touching him how?”

“It was only a hand on my back!” said Caleb, looking just as frustrated as he had when they’d first left the library. “It was not a big deal at all, Fjord was being ridiculous!”

Everyone was looking at him again. “Fjord,” said Jester, her voice gentle, “Is this about whatever happened a few days ago with the orcs?”

 _No._ “Yes,” he said. _Damnit._ Something was definitely wrong. Caleb was giving him a look that was equal parts betrayed and confused. Fjord tried to convey “I’m sorry” with his facial expression, because he didn’t trust himself to open his mouth anymore.

“Will one of you please just tell us what happened?” said Jester, looking back and forth between them. Fjord kept his mouth shut. After a moment, Caleb sighed and spoke.

“Some weird sex stuff happened; now Fjord knows about the messed up shit I’m into and is understandably a little creeped out. We’ll get past it.” Caleb said it all like it was a boring fact of life, but as soon as he stopped talking his eyes bugged out and he clamped his hands over his mouth, clearly horrified.

There were some confused murmurs around the table and someone was asking something but Fjord was too busy processing what Caleb had just said to listen. _He thinks I’m creeped out?_

Caleb cut through the din a moment later when he removed his hands from his mouth to point a finger at Jester. “You cast your truth spell on us!” he said, and _Oh,_ thought Fjord, _That explains a lot._

“You fucking asshole,” Caleb continued, “We are not some enemies you need to interrogate!”

“But we needed to know what’s going on so we can fix it!” Jester protested, “All your brooding is going to mess up the team’s morale!”

“Are you really surprised?” Beau muttered as she took a sip of her drink, “I thought we’d already established that we’re all assholes here.”

Caleb looked like he was about to launch into an argument, but Fjord needed to discuss something more important first. “Hang on,” he said, “You think I’m creeped out by you? Is that why you’ve been avoiding me? I’m not creeped out.”

There was a pause. Everyone was looking at Caleb; Caleb was looking confused.

“You know he’s telling the truth because of the spell!” said Jester, sounding very proud of herself.

“You…” Caleb seemed at a loss for words. “You said what happened was ‘messed up.’ And you were right! Any normal person would be weirded out.”

Fjord shook his head. “No!” he said, “I mean, yeah, I meant it when I said that it was messed up, but it was the way those orcs treated you that was messed up. Not you.”

Caleb shook his head. “But I _enjoyed_ those messed up things! Fjord, have you forgotten? I liked everything that happened in there. You obviously didn’t.”

Fjord could feel he was about to say something embarrassing, but at this point he was beyond caring. “The only reason I didn’t like it was because I didn’t like seeing other people touching you,” he said. “That’s why I freaked out at the Shadowhand today. I get jealous.”

Fjord was pretty sure he could hear Jester saying “Awwwww!” but he was too busy looking at Caleb to be sure. And Caleb wasn’t scowling anymore.

“Hang on,” said Nott, “I’m confused. Did you guys have sex with the orcs, or each other, or… both?” Poor Yeza was looking very confused and a little perturbed next to her.

“I sucked off Fjord and one of the orcs,” said Caleb, now sounding completely unbothered. “I probably would’ve gotten gangbanged by all the orcs if Fjord hadn’t been such a master negotiator. And I would’ve enjoyed it, too, but I wouldn’t have wanted to make Fjord too uncomfortable.” He flashed Fjord a smile. “Any questions?”

“Ew, no,” said Beau, at the same time that Nott said, “So many!”

“Hang on,” said Jester, looking between the two of them with scrutinizing eyes, “That wasn’t the first time the two of you had sex, was it? How long has that been going on?”

“Oh, since a few weeks after we met?” said Fjord, now smiling too. Caleb looked like he was barely containing laughter and it was fucking contagious.

There was an uproar at the table with everyone yelling incredulously, from Beau’s “What the hell guys?” to Nott’s “Why didn’t you tell me?” After a moment, Caduceus, looking generally confused (as he often did) said, “Did… did everyone not know about that?”

Now it was Caduceus’ turn to have everyone looking at him in disbelief. He just shrugged. “I thought they were pretty obvious,” he said before taking a sip of his drink.

Fjord still had one question he was dying to ask while the spell was still up. So, while the group’s attention was diverted, he leaned over to Caleb and whispered, “Does it bother you that I got jealous? Is, uh,” he took second to look for a more delicate phrase than ‘getting ganbganged,’ “having lots of partners an important thing for you?”

He really wanted to ask, “Do you want me more than those orcs?” but he didn’t have the courage.

Caleb smiled softly, warm and sweet and just for him, and Fjord felt reassured before he even started speaking. “No, it, uh, it doesn’t bother me,” he said. “It’s actually… kind of hot? The possessive thing. I’m definitely into that.” Fjord nodded, relieved, before Caleb continued.

“And, ah, just for the record,” he said before pausing to clear his throat, looking a little nervous, “I don’t normally get turned on when people are overpowering me or hurting me. Like, if we’re in a fight with some monster and it punches me in the face, I’m not gonna pop a boner right there.” He chuckled a little, looking down. “I think the main reason I got so worked up that day was because you were there. Like, in most situations I’d just be terrified, but since you were there and taking charge I felt… safe?” His cheeks were turning pink, and he started to shake his head. “I’m sounding ridiculous, I’m sorry—”

Fjord couldn’t help himself. He grabbed Caleb by the shirt and kissed him, and Caleb made a pretty little sighing sound and kissed him back, and Fjord thought _maybe not every impulsive thing I do is stupid,_ because this one felt pretty great.

Then a piece of bread was hitting the back of his head as Beau shouted “Get a room!” They pulled apart, but Fjord kept a hand on Caleb’s back.

“Great idea, Beau,” he said. “Hey, Deuces, would you mind swapping rooms with Caleb for the night?”

Caduceus looked up from his food; he was the only one who wasn’t already staring at them. “That’s fine by me,” he said serenely, “I enjoy Yasha’s company,”

“Great!” said Fjord. “Well, see you all later,” And then he was leading Caleb up to his room.

-

Once the door was shut and they were alone, the giddiness of their earlier realizations seemed to be wearing off, and they just stopped and looked at each other for a moment.

“So,” said Caleb after a bit, “Are we doing this?”

Fjord nodded. Caleb knew from experience that Fjord didn’t feel comfortable doing much talking when they were getting started, but that was alright. He could do the talking himself.

“We can do whatever you want,” he said. “It doesn’t have to be anything out of the box—”

“But you like that stuff, right?” said Fjord, looking at him intently. “I mean, you seemed to _really_ like it before.”

“Sure,” said Caleb, pleasantly surprised to head Fjord talking already. “But I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to—”

“I wanna make you feel good,” said Fjord, and his voice had gotten low in a way that made Caleb’s blood rush south. “So what is it exactly that you like? Want me to be rough with you? Order you around? Make fun of you?”

Caleb shuddered a little. This was a new side of Fjord, and he was loving it. “Um, yes, please,” he said. “All of that.”

Fjord nodded, stepping closer and putting his hand up Caleb’s shirt, running it along his side. “Anything else?”

“Um,” said Caleb, “Well, I really liked it when Krulk had me pinned to his chest, and when he held my hands behind my back while I was sucking you off. I guess I like to be held down, or restrained? Especially if it feels like I can’t get away.”

Fjord hummed a bit, then pulled his hand out of Caleb’s shirt and stepped away, walking to the corner of the room to rifle through his bag. Caleb worried for a moment that he’d done something wrong—maybe that was too much, or Fjord had been put off by the mention of Krulk—but then Fjord was coming back, now holding something in his hands.

Rope.

 _Oh gods,_ thought Caleb.

“I, uh, I’m not really as strong as Krulk or the other orcs,” said Fjord, looking a bit self-conscious, “Obviously. You know that. I mean, I think I’m still stronger than you, but not by a lot, so I probably wouldn’t be able to hold you down and do other stuff at the same time, so maybe instead we could use this?” He looked at Caleb questioningly.

 _This man will be the death of me,_ thought Caleb with wonder. “Um, yes, I would like that,” he said.

Fjord smiled, looking relieved. “Good,” he said. Then he rolled his shoulders and stood up straighter, and when he spoke again his voice was low and serious like it had been before.

“Take off your clothes, Caleb,” he said, and Caleb suppressed a whimper at the order, at the authority in his voice, as he nodded and began to strip quickly. Soon, he was standing totally naked in front of Fjord, who was still fully clothed. “Good,” said Fjord, giving his body an appreciative once-over that made Caleb blush. “Now, give me your hands.”

Caleb held his hands out in front of him, and Fjord brought them together, palms facing inward, before tying the rope around his wrists. It was a complicated knot, probably one he’d learned as a sailor, and when he finished Caleb tested it, trying to tug his wrists apart. They held tight; no give at all. He could feel goosebumps rising on his arms.

“Alright,” said Fjord. “Now, get on your knees.” Caleb dropped down immediately. “Good little whore,” said Fjord approvingly, and Caleb could feel his face heating up and his cock beginning to press against his stomach. “Now,” Fjord continued, “what do you want?”

Caleb tilted his head, unsure how to answer. “I want you to do whatever you want with me,” he said after a moment, because it was true.

Fjord made a “tsk” sound and shook his head. “That’s not a real answer,” he said. “I’m not asking about what I want. What do _you_ want right now?”

Caleb looked at Fjord’s crotch, which was perfectly at eye-level. “I want to suck your cock,” he said.

Fjord smiled. “Now we’re getting somewhere,” he said. “And since you asked so nicely…” He then began to open his trousers before pulling his cock out. It was past half-hard, and Caleb licked his lips. He’d missed that cock. It had only been a few days, but it had felt like ages.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” said Fjord, looking at Caleb expectantly. Caleb nodded before leaning forward and taking it into his mouth.

He bobbed up and down on it eagerly, relaxing his throat as best he could to take it all the way before coming back up again, licking at the head before going back down. After doing it a few times, his hands were starting to get in the way in their current spot at his chest; he kept bumping into them when he moved forward. Normally he would have them on Fjord’s thighs or hips but that wasn’t possible like this. Frustrated, he pulled off of Fjord’s cock momentarily and lifted his wrists up above his head where they would be out of the way before going back down. That change made it much easier, and he got back to work. When his arms got tired, he relaxed te muscles and let his hands drop behind his head and kept going.

After a few minutes, Caleb found himself getting frustrated atain. Fjord’s hands were still at his sides, not in his hair like they usually would be, and he wasn’t moving his hips at all. He wanted more force. So, he started to go down farther and stay there longer, making himself choke on Fjord’s cock. It felt good, so he did it more and more, until he had to pull off, sputtering for air.

Fjord looked amused. “Is there something else you want?” he asked, smiling.

 _That fucker is doing this on purpose,_ Caleb realized. “Yes,” he said once he’d caught his breath. “I’d like for you to fuck my mouth.”

“Ahh,” said Fjord, feigning surprise. “Hmm. Well, I don’t know. I’m really enjoying letting you do all the work down there right now. You sure look pretty makin’ yourself choke on my cock.”

Caleb felt his face heating, but he was pretty sure he knew what Fjord was getting at. “Please,” he said, looking at the floor.

“What was that?” said Fjord obnoxiously. “You’re gonna have to speak up a bit. And look at me when you’re talkin’ to me, or I’ll have to punish you for your insolence.”

 _That_ was an idea Caleb was very interested to explore, but not right this second. So he looked up at Fjord as he said, much louder this time, “Please fuck my throat? I will be very grateful. I want to choke on your cock, and it’s so much better when you do it to me than when I do it to myself.”

Fjord smiled, finally bringing his hand to Caleb’s hair and tugging a little. “Yeah, it did look pretty pathetic when you did it yourself.”

Caleb nodded, bringing his mouth up to Fjord’s cock and kissing along the side. “ _Please_ , _”_ he said again, and suddenly Fjord was gripping his hair tightly and pushing past his lips and into his throat. Caleb moaned around Fjord’s dick; _gods_ this was exactly what he’d wanted.

Fjord was fucking his mouth, harder than he’d ever dared before, pulling on his hair hard as he thrust in and out, filling the room with Caleb’s choking noises. When he pulled out after a few minutes, Caleb’s face was a mess of tears and spit and precome, and they were both breathing hard.

Fjord reached down and grabbed Caleb by the ropes around his wrists (he’d forgotten those were even there), pulling him up to his feet. Caleb swayed a moment before he found his balance. Fjord led him over to the bed and pushed him onto it. Caleb landed on his back and put his arms over his head instinctively before spreading his legs.

“Well, aren’t you an eager little slut,” said Fjord. Caleb nodded. Fjord then turned around and walked to his bag in the corner, and Caleb felt strangely exposed when Fjord was out of his line of vision. He suddenly was imagining Fjord tying him up and leaving him there while he went to do something else, and thought _fuck, I might have to bring that idea up later._

Fjord returned with a familiar jar, and soon he was slicking up a finger and pushing it into Caleb’s hole.

“You know,” said Fjord conversationally as he began to move the finger in and out, “It’s a shame they don’t have four-poster beds here. Next time we’re in an inn that has those, I’ll tie your hands and feet to the posts, keep you nice and spread out for me. Then I’ll take my sweet time till you’re begging me for it.” He added a second finger and Caleb whined a little. “...Not that it takes much to make you beg, huh Caleb?” he smirked as he said it, and punctuated the statement with a deep thrust of his fingers that made Caleb gasp. After a moment, he said, “I asked you a question,” and _oh,_ his voice sounded _dangerous_ suddenly.

“I’m sorry!” said Caleb, “No, you are right, it takes very little to make me beg. I am… easy.” He could feel his blush deepening. Fjord looked pleased. After a few more thrusts, he added a third finger, and Caleb groaned.

“That feel good?” asked Fjord, pushing his fingers in and out.

“Ja,” said Caleb.

“What do you like about it?” asked Fjord, and Caleb wasn’t sure if he was just teasing or actually curious. He took a moment to think.

“I like to feel full,” he said. “It makes me feel sort of used? And that is, uh, very good for me.”

Fjord just nodded, continuing to finger him for a while, until his hole felt loose and wet, before pulling his fingers out. Then he stood up and began taking off his clothes.

“You want me to fuck you?” he asked, and Caleb nodded vigorously.

“Yes, please, so badly—”

“Good,” said Fjord as pulled Caleb up into a sitting position on the side of the bed, “Because I’m gonna make you work for it.” Then Fjord lay down on his back in the middle of the bed, sliding a slick hand along his cock. “Climb on up.”

They’d never done it in this position before, but Caleb was eager to get Fjord’s cock inside him, so he began to clumsily make his way onto Fjord’s lap. It was not easy with his hands tied and useless in front of him, but eventually he made it, straddling Fjord’s stomach with his dick pressing against his crack. Once there, he wasn’t really sure what to do next—he didn’t have the right angle to get Fjord’s cock into his ass, and if he just tried to sit on it he would probably miss—but then Fjord’s hand was at his side, tilting his hips up a bit and getting him into position. Caleb straightened his arms and braced his hands Fjord’s chest so he wouldn’t fall. Then he felt the tip of Fjord’s cock just pushing past his rim as Fjord guided it in, before he pulled his hands away and leaned back. “Go on,” he said.

So Caleb eased himself down, legs shaking a little, and he relished in the feeling of Fjord slowly filling him up, inch by inch. Once it was fully sheathed, he took a moment to catch his breath and adjust—he’d almost forgotten how big it was, _fuck_ it was amazing—before  using his legs to push himself back up a few inches, then dropping back down.

He groaned at how good it felt, and he did it again, faster this time. He changed the angle a little on each thrust until he found the perfect spot. “Oh, gods,” he whimpered. It felt so good, but his thighs were already burning with the effort and he could feel himself beginning to sweat.

“You’re doin’ great, darlin’,” said Fjord, “Keep going, now. Show me how much you love having that big cock fillin’ you up.” Caleb nodded; he could do that.

-

Fjord had thought his favorite position was with Caleb on his back, but it had nothing on this. Looking up to see Caleb red-in-the face and sweating with exertion as he bounced up and down on Fjord’s cock, wrists tied together, making desperate little noises the whole time, it took all of Fjord’s self control not to come embarrassingly quickly.

 _Fuck, he looks beautiful like this,_ Fjord thought, _like a slutty angel._

The sounds Caleb was making were getting louder as he continued to fuck himself on Fjord’s cock, and now curses were mixing in with the whimpers and moans. He was getting close, Fjord could tell, which was good because he was too.

Fjord started thrusting his hips up to meet Caleb’s movements, and Caleb threw his head back and cried out.

“Bitte,” said Caleb, looking a little bit delirious, “Please…"

“I got you,” said Fjord, reaching his hand down to begin stroking Caleb’s cock. Caleb had stopped moving up and down, maybe too tired to continue, but Fjord could take it from here. He put his other hand on Caleb’s hip, helping to lift him up and down while Fjord thrust into him from below. In less than a minute, Caleb was coming with a cry, and when his hole clenched down on Fjord’s cock, Fjord found himself following.

Caleb collapsed on top of Fjord, and they both lay there for a while, catching their breath and coming back down. Eventually, Fjord rolled them onto their sides and pulled out of Caleb, who made a soft whining sound at the loss.

“Shhh,” said Fjord, running his fingers through Caleb’s hair. Then he looked down at him and remembered his wrists, which were still bound tightly. “Shit, sorry,” he said, and he went to work untying them.

“Don’t be sorry,” said Caleb sleepily. “That was amazing.”

“Agreed,” said Fjord as he finished freeing Caleb’s hands from the rope. He threw it off to the side of the room; he could deal with it later. Right now he didn’t have enough energy to do anything but fall asleep.

“Hey,” he said, lying down and facing Caleb, “You’re not gonna leave and go sleep alone like you usually do, are you? Because that’s stupid.”

Caleb chuckled quietly. His eyes were closed already. “No,” he said, “I think we’re a bit past that at this point.”

“Good,” said Fjord, wrapping his arm around Caleb and pulling him close.

“Besides,” he heard Caleb say as he was starting to drift off, “This way we can have sex again in the morning without having to get up.”

 _I like the way you think,_ thought Fjord as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is...the longest fic I have ever posted. And approximately half of it is sex scenes. Oops? 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments and feel free to come say hi on tumblr (I'm earthsmightiestnein there).


End file.
